


Time-out

by Reidluver



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Everyone enjoys themselves at Jack and Bunny's expense, Friendship, Gen, Humor, The Guardians need to start bringing a camera with them wherever they go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny's fight gets a little out of hand, and North makes them sit in time-out. While holding hands. </p><p>. . . They'd rather die first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork http://no-sense-of-shame.tumblr.com/post/37182879915/ive-read-several-days-ago-and-i-couldnt

Jack and Bunny stared at North with identical expressions of disgust. 

Okay fine—so their fight had gotten a _little_ out of hand and there was now a section of Australia that mysteriously had a couple feet of snow that shouldn’t and there were a number of strange colored craters from too many exploding eggs. But what North was suggesting as a punishment was completely unfair.

“You can’t be serious!” Jack exclaimed. 

“I think you’ve been drinking too much eggnog, mate.” Bunny’s nose twitched as he took the teeniest of steps away from Jack. 

“Is no joke,” North said, his stance firm but there was an unmistakable, mischievous grin on his face. “You two must hold hands for full hour or help groundhog clean out burrow when six extra weeks of winter is over.” The two Guardians in question shuddered in unison—the groundhog could be an absolute pig when he wanted to be. There was a good chance they wouldn’t come out of there alive. Neither option sounded appealing, but when choosing the lesser of two evils …

North grinned when he saw their resolve disappear. He gestured to a bench. “Here, sit. Might as well be comfortable.”

Jack and Bunny pointedly looked away from each other as they sat down on the bench. A few seconds passed as they took a deep breath to gather up their courage before they slowly extended a hand toward each other. A faint whimper came from Jack while a small shiver ran through Bunny as fingers and paws interlocked.

The youngest Guardian buried his face into the crook of his elbow and scooted as far away from Bunny as he could. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as they turned a light shade of purple. 

“I’ll never forgive you for this,” Bunny growled, sending a withering glare in North’s direction. Jack found himself nodding along and lifted his head ever so slightly to peer at the others.

Tooth and her fairies were covering their mouths in a futile attempt to stifle their giggles. Sandy merely fell into a fit of silent hysterics as he leaned back in the air. One hand clutched his chest as the other pointed at the humiliated Guardians.

“Shut  _up_ , Sandy,” Jack snapped. The Sandman wiped his eyes and composed himself, looking very serious, before he created a sand camera and mimicked taking pictures of them from various angles. Jack moaned and buried his face once more; making a silent promise to get back at Sandy once this was over with.

“Awww—don’t they look adorable, girls?” Tooth cooed. The fairies that were with her chittered in agreement. “Why don’t you paint a scene like this on your eggs, Bunny? I’m sure the children would love it.”

The Pooka glared at her. To anyone else she appeared sweet and motherly as she gushed over them, but he knew better. Bunny had learned the hard way that there was a reason why Tooth was a Queen. Because of this, he could easily see the mischievous and daring smirk that curled at the edge of her smile. She was enjoying this far too much.   

“You two—picture is so heartwarming. Kodak moment as they say.” North put both hands on his chest as if overcome by emotion. “In fact, is so heartwarming even Pitch could not help but smile at you.”

Bunny slammed his face into his other paw as Jack let out a muffled moan beside him. Why did he continue to hand out with these ratbags, again?


End file.
